Complicated Deceptions
by doctress
Summary: She had a thousand identities, he had a thousand adventures. Together, they shared a thousand nights of passion and lies. [time travel and lots of adult situations.] !EDITED!
1. Bin of thongs

**Warning: This is a time travel fic BUT I promise there will be no loud, hysterically in love, pop culture obsessed teens, nor any angst driven Mary Sues. So, wanna give it a try?**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Note that I _do not own_, I repeat, _do not own_ anything that has to do with Pirates Of the Caribbean. Anything you recognize is not mine, but any material unfamiliar to you is my property. **

Well, now that we got that out of the way, please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Boutique in Paris, France **

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

The beeping sound was coming from the other side of the store and was pounding an insistent pattern in Aubergine's already preoccupied mind.

_Jeez, I get it already! There's a bomb, but give me a minute to get there! _

An irate Aubergine was currently executing a complicated judo move on the 300-pound man in front of her.

She watched with amusement as the guy's eyes widened in surprise as he went sailing in the air. He landed with an oomph on his back and didn't move after that.

By the time she had made sure the giant of a man was down and out, three more had snuck up and surrounded her.

"Well, really now!" said an exasperated Aubergine. She had just thrown a man three times her weight over her shoulder, not to mention she had a bomb to diffuse, and now his just as big friends had shown up. To say that she was annoyed would have been an understatement.

Honestly, she didn't even know how she ended up in these kinds of situations. One minute she's shopping for new clothes and the next she's being dragged into a fight!

"Oh, shit. No time to ponder my misfortunes then." muttered Aubergine. Seeing as the three armed and dangerous, would be NFL linebackers, had started charging at her.

The first had thrown a punch with his right fist, so she simply dodged left and let his own momentum carry him forward while her right knee went up to connect with his diaphragm.

The assailant had the air forced out of his lungs and went down wheezing. Aubergine managed to turn around in time to see a meaty hand reach toward her neck. She ducked and attempted to sweep his feet out from under him. Unfortunately, the attacker stepped away and this time had managed to grasp her in his chunky arms. But he misjudged her speed and found an elbow in his solar plexus.

Aubergine stepped away and blew her bangs away from her face. _Now where was that bomb?_

_Ah, there it is. _The bomb was hiding in a bin of…thongs? Aubergine started towards the overflowing bin, but was sidetracked as a massive fist connected with her left cheek. Aubergine felt as if one side of her face was on fire.

"Son of a bitch!" Was all she uttered as she got up holding the offended cheek. But before she could pay him back for that punch, the thug had pulled out some kind of remote. _Uh oh… remote to the bomb I presume. _It seemed that punch had scrambled her thoughts a bit.

As she made for the remote, thug number three pressed a button and activated something… but it wasn't a bomb. Kind of funny, as how Aubergine was half expecting a boom and one-way ticket to the great beyond. _Guess not…_

Many of the patrons who were still in the store began screaming and running. Aubergine looked over at the source of their terror to find a gaping hole (there really was no better way to describe it) where the bin of thongs had been.

"What on earth…?" gasped an astounded Aubergine.

She was so distracted by the hole that she yelped in surprise as she felt two large hands picking her up. As she struggled to get out of the grasp of the thug, she realized, with dread and fear, that he intended to throw her into said hole.

"Wait! Stop! I don't know who you are, but couldn't we talk this out like two rational adults!" Pleaded Aubergine. She had a bad feeling about that hole and…

Her train of thought was cut off as she suddenly found herself dangling over the hole.

"The boss wanted me to give you this." Grunted the thug as he stuffed an envelope in her rumpled Burberry jacket. And with one last sneer on his hideous face, he dropped her in.

Aubergine found herself falling, and falling, and well falling, but before she knew it, she found herself landing on something hard.

**

* * *

**

**Commodore Norrington's office in Port Royal, Jamaica**

As she managed to gather herself from her undignified heap, she realized something. Well, a lot of somethings. One, she wasn't dead. Two, she wasn't in the bottom of some large hole like she thought. And three, she wasn't in Paris anymore; she was in— okay, so she didn't know where she was. _I suppose that's where I should start._

_Okay, well, I'm obviously… in an office? And on a desk, a rather nice one too…_ As Aubergine looked around, she noticed that whomever this office belonged to was obviously in charge of a navy, or an army. Yes, that made sense considering all the charts and other paperwork. But that's were things got confusing. Everything around her looked as if it belonged in the 17th century.

_Well, I could have landed in a museum… but then why do I smell the ocean?_

Aubergine mused over this fact and would have continued looking around were it not for the sounds of footsteps outside the door. She rushed to hide behind the door as it opened. In stepped a man that wore an officer's uniform and wig. Aubergine noted what he looked like and slipped out while the man was still turned around. She also managed to catch the name of the man as he walked in. The papers in his hands were written to a Commodore Norrington…

Once outside, she noted that she was in a fort of some kind that overlooked the ocean on top of a steep wall. The surrounding palm trees and vast expanse of clear blue ocean water suggested that she was somewhere tropical.

Aubergine was confused and well… a bit freaked out. She definitely wasn't in Paris anymore, and from what she could deduce, she wasn't even in her own time period! _How is that even possible?_ She thought as she made her way down to the docks. _I didn't even know they could **do** time travel yet!_ _That was a bomb back there in the shop, wasn't it? _

Needless to say, Aubergine was very, very upset, and had a lot of unanswered questions. In her dazed state of mind, she had completely forgotten the envelope in her jacket, which could have provided some answers.

So, Aubergine continued with her frenzied thoughts until she once again reached the question of **how** she got into these situations.

Sure she could blame the government, but wasn't it her choice to take the job? It wasn't as if she didn't know the consequences. _Vengeful enemies, being on the hit list of many terrorists all over the world, dangerous missions…_ and the list continued, _but it's part of the job_.

One might ask what kind of job entailed such risks. And to that, Aubergine would always answer, _an assassin_.

* * *

**Be kind, please review!**

**Feel free to leave constructive criticisms, and If you're nice, I'll add a whole lot of Captain Jack Sparrow yumminess in the next chapter!**


	2. Paintings

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, but I do own the things you don't recognize.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Director's office of International Intelligence Agency, Someplace hidden**

"Sir! Sir! Code Alpha3C, Code Alpha3C!" A short, balding man was currently chasing after the head director.

Apparently, what the little man just yelled out was of extreme importance. The few people in the corridor all stopped and gaped at him.

"Uh… I mean, sir can I talk to you in private?" corrected the balding man in a more subdued tone of voice.

"Follow me." The important looking man in a crisp Armani suit led the way to a nearby office. He shut the soundproof glass doors and turned to the little man.

"Sit and explain." The director's tone was deadly serious.

"W-well, sir, around 0600 hours, our _special_ alarm went off. One of our uh…elite agents had gone off radar. Satellites haven't been able to pick up any traces on her. We figured the biotracers in her body would help us find her, but…" The balding man, or Specs, trailed off not knowing how to explain the current situation.

"…but…" The director prompted.

"Well, sir, we got a trace on her location and dispatched a pick-up team to retrieve her, but she's not _there_."

* * *

**Captain's quarters, The Black Pearl currently docked in Tortuga**

Jack Sparrow was one lucky guy. Everybody knew that, hell even he knew that, but he wasn't about to jinx himself.

The ever-so-lucky Captain Sparrow was currently entertaining important guests in his cabin over a bottle or two of his best rum. And no, they were not _those_ kinds of guests and it was not _that_ kind of entertainment.

Captain Sparrow had recently had a series of very successful raids and was in the process of selling some of his goods.

"Now, Herman, I recently relieved a Dutch vessel of twenty-five barrels of the freshest spices I've ever smelled. What say you to 75 shillings a barrel?" Jack finished his proposal with one of his most winning smiles.

"The freshest ye ever smelled, eh? Well Jack, they are jus' spices. I say 45 shillings a barrel." Shot back a ruddy- faced old man with a mouthful of gold teeth.

"70" argued Jack.

"50" Herman returned.

"70" repeated Jack.

"53"

"70"

"60"

"25" said Jack in the same tone.

"70!" Shouted an excited Herman.

"Deal! I knew ye'd come around." Crowed a triumphant Jack. "I'll get some of the boys te bring the stuff over later. Its been a pleasure doin' business with you again."

Herman sat sputtering for a while and then broke out into guffaws. " Ah, Jack me boy, ye've bested old Herman again. Yes, yes, have your boys bring the goods down! I hope te do business with ye again soon."

As both men got up and shook hands, old Herman spoke up again. "Ye know Jack, I heard about a few blokes goin' after this new treasure."

The word treasure caught Jack's attention. "Really now?"

"Aye. Cupla weeks ago, some rich old fart named, Clairmont, croaked over in Port Royal, one of the richest there. Word is that he has no family left to leave his fortune to, so his will stated that whoever could find his buried fortunes would get to keep it. The man even left behind a series of clues to help.

"That's interestin'." Mused Jack.

"Aye, tis interestin', but the most intriguing part is, no one knows where the clues are."

* * *

**Market in Port Royal, Jamaica**

Aubergine had attempted to get in touch with the IIA, but failed miserably. The hit she'd taken to the face must have messed up her communication chip. She wondered if they even knew what had happened. Aubergine snorted derisively. _Hah, yeah right. How on Earth are they going to know that I've been thrown back in time? They'll probably just declare me as MIA or put me on the list with all the NOCs. _

Aubergine had grown tired of just standing there not knowing anything, so she decided to do a little looking around. A couple hours later, she found herself wandering into a market of some sort. There were fruit and vegetable venders, little booths with trinkets and such, and even some men trying to sell live chickens. For a moment it seemed like all the other markets in the small towns she'd visited, but the fact that the people were all dressed in 17th century clothes changed her mind. As she walked by, the people all stopped to look at her.

Dressed in jeans, a white top, and her Burberry Jacket, Aubergine thought she looked pretty good. _Yeah, pretty good in the 21st century. So much for trying to be inconspicuous._ Thought Aubergine as she tried to get away from all that attention.

She kept wandering until she came upon a huge house- no make that _several_ huge houses. She let out a low whistle. "Those must have cost a pretty penny." She mused to herself.

She wandered around the houses aimlessly until she came upon one that looked really familiar. She could have sworn that she'd seen it before. _But where…?_ Aubergine decided to take a closer look so she climbed over the wrought iron gate and made her way up the winding path to the house.

"Hmm…Clairmont Manor…" murmured Aubergine reading the golden plate on the side.

Aubergine noticed that the house seemed abandoned. There were no servants walking around the grounds, and the plants and flowers looked like they'd been unattended to for a while. She knocked on the door just in case, but no one answered. _Just as well, I don't how I'd explain myself._ She tried the doorknob, and surprisingly, it was open.

Cautiously, she stuck her head in. Then her arm. Then the rest of her body. She looked around and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. There was dusty furniture and a general abandoned look to the place.

Aubergine walked around peering into large vases and hallway closets and eventually came upon the fireplace. It was ordinary looking except for the painting hung above it. It was a painting of a house- the very house that Aubergine was in right now.

But as she looked at the painting, she realized why the house looked so familiar at first. She _had_ seen the house before. She had recognized the house _because_ of the painting.

For it was the same painting that had been passed down through generations in Aubergine's family.

* * *

**I confess. I have an addiction. I'm hooked on all those lovely reviews y'all leave. So please take a few seconds and drop a few. Thank You!**


	3. Russian Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, but I do own the things you don't recognize.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clairmont Manor, Port Royal Jamaica**

Since discovering the painting that was somewhat of a family heirloom to her, Aubergine had decided to just sit back and soak in the new information. She didn't know how the painting got there or what it was doing there, but did she care? Nah. It was just another strange event in this strange situation she'd gotten herself into.

But despite her declarations of being indifferent to the painting, she found herself strangely drawn to it. So she stood on top of a coffee table and gently took it off of its hanging position, only to find herself dropping the surprisingly heavy artwork. Aubergine cringed as the frame hit the floor with a loud thud that echoed in the deserted hallways. She hopped down to check the damage, not expecting to find a hidden cache opened up.

_Well, well, well, what do we have here?_ The bottom corner of the ornate frame had come completely off, and inside Aubergine found a list of…clues? She honestly didn't know what to make of it. _Whatever._ She didn't dwell on the piece of paper for long, dismissing it mainly because she planned to just sit back and let things happen.

* * *

**The corner booth, The Faithful Bride**

After talking with Herman, Jack had ordered Gibbs to send down the spices with a few boys and to tell his crew that they were leaving the next morning at the crack of dawn. He wanted to get out of port before any of the other prospective treasure hunters woke up from a night of drinking and whoring.

Well, that and he wanted to see Will and Elizabeth. The last time he had visited was when the two had gotten married. _I guess young Elizabeth doesn't mind that Will's a eunuch_. Jack giggled to himself about that joke, but he soon stopped because a sudden pang of longing struck him. Jack knitted his brows and made an adorable confused face. He didn't know what he longed for, but just that he wanted it.

Utterly bewildered, Jack decided that the best way to cure that feeling was to numb it with the help of rum, and the happy thoughts of finding a new treasure.

But all happy thoughts of treasure had to wait because a voluptuous whore had just slipped onto Jack's lap. A bit surprised at first, but then noticing he had a beautiful and willing woman in his lap, Jack put on his most seductive look.

Nearly overcome with desire from that one look, the flustered whore managed to ask Captain Sparrow if he would like to spend the night with her.

Jack took one look at her heaving bosom and agreed. Good rum, a new treasure to hunt, and pleasurable company, what more could a pirate want?

* * *

**Fancy bathroom, Clairmont Manor**

After placing the corner back on the painting, Aubergine dragged it onto a covered up couch and left it there. She decided that she was tired of being sweaty and in pain (her cheek was still sore from the hit), so she trekked upstairs to see if she could find a bathtub and perhaps some water.

After and hour- long search, Aubergine had managed to fill a bathtub with hot water from the kitchen. As she sank into the Fuji flower scented water (thanks to a tube of scented oil she always carried), Aubergine let the day's troubles float away. She felt utterly relaxed and let her gaze wander until it landed on an envelope sticking out of her coat pocket.

_Oh yeah, the letter from the thug._ Aubergine pulled the letter from her coat and focused her lethargic thoughts on translating the letter. Apparently, it was in Russian.

_**My dear Agent Aubergine,**_

_**As you read this letter, numerous nuclear explosives are being planted around the world. Each designed to take out entire cities. That so called intelligence agency you work for can do nothing to stop me. I have had the world's top scientists create a time machine of sorts. My men are currently running around the world in a time when scallywags and buccaneers run rampant, planting these precious nuclear warheads of mine. Your idiotic agency will never find them in time.**_

_**Why do this you ask? Well the answer is simple, you. The destruction of the modern world is your fault my lovely assassin. Since you have killed my son and only heir, I have had but one thought on my mind since; break the person who broke my son. I hope you can live with the fact that you are responsible for the death of millions. But then again, you yourself may not live long seeing as how you have only dinosaurs for company.**_

_**I must go. The planning of the destruction of the world is such a timely thing. **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Victor Perushka II **_

After finishing the letter, Aubergine let the cold dread seep in. _Oh God. What am I going to do? What _**did**_ I do? _Victor Perushka was the head of the Russian mafia and the mob boss of the entire underground there. Aubergine had been assigned to take out his son who was had been a threat to IIA security a few months back. _Shit._ She mentally cursed. It was also that assignment where Aubergine had been seen for the first time. _So that's how he knew it was me._

As she read the letter for the fifth time, Aubergine noted that something Perushka said didn't make sense. _Dinosaurs for company? What does he— oh… I get it. The thug at the store must have sent me to the wrong time period!_ _That's why everyone looks like they're in the 17th century. _

So that took care of that, but Aubergine had a hard time figuring out 'a time when scallywags and buccaneers run rampant'. _Scallywags and buccaneers? As in pirates? Unless I'm wrong, pirates were in the 17th and 18th century… which would be the exact century I'm in! I think… _

After hours of pondering the letter and its contents, the only problem Aubergine had to figure out was the nuclear bomb part. She was kind of sure she could disarm one, but how on Earth was she going to track down all those bombs? And even if she did know where they were, how would she get there? Aubergine sank back into the tub of cooling water and let out a sigh of frustration. _If only I could get in touch with HQ. I could…_ Aubergine cut herself off there because she knew there was no way she could get in touch with IIA headquarters.

About ready to burst with pent up anger and frustration, Aubergine got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. She needed to figure out a plan. She couldn't just sit around and do nothing while the world was put into jeopardy because of her stupidity and carelessness.

Walking to one of the many bedrooms in the mansion, Aubergine threw herself onto the massive bed. Face down in the mattress; she let out a furious scream. She _really_ needed to kick some ass to relieve the stress.

Still wrapped in her towel, Aubergine curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

**The Helm, The Black Pearl**

Jack's orders to sail out of Tortuga with the first tide had been met with groans and whines at first, but once the word of a new treasure had spread, everyman doubled their efforts and met every order with a 'Yes sir' or an 'Aye Capn". But despite the orderliness of his crew, Captain Sparrow found himself cranky and still longing for something. The previous night had been filled with rum, thoughts about treasure, and of course a whore in his bed. All things a pirate desired, but it wasn't enough for Jack.

Jack was confused and as a result, he was short-tempered with his crew all day. By midday, his crew was steering clear of their cantankerous captain and had started rumors about why he was in a foul mood. Some thought that it was because the whore had been a bad lay, and others thought it was because of this new treasure they were going after. But whatever it was that was bothering their captain, they hoped it would soon pass. A grouchy Captain Sparrow was downright scary.

As for Jack, he spent the day at the helm of his beloved ship pondering about this newfound feeling of his, and realized that he was getting nowhere. _Christ, I'm even considering asking the whelp for help. There must be something wrong with me. _

Jack continue to ponder over his condition when a yell of 'Land ho' broke through his thoughts. Scowling up at the pirate that dared interrupt his thoughts, Jack ordered his crew to prepare to drop anchor. He then skillfully moved the Black Pearl to the special spot he found on his last visit.

The 'special spot' was just behind a cluster of large coves, where, if you angled your ship just right, it would be practically invisible to the watches at the fort. A blind spot of sorts.

Once he made sure everything was in order, Jack ordered a rowboat to be lowered. He would go into Port Royal while the crew stayed behind. Jack announced that they could have a day off if they liked, since the special spot was only a few feet off the shore of a deserted beach. It was his way of apologizing for his actions.

"Have a day off gents, but I want a rotated watch posted at all times! Savvy?" bellowed Sparrow.

A collective "Aye Captain" met Jack's ears. "Alrigh' then you dogs, have yourselves a nice day in the sun!" said Jack before he walked over to Gibbs to leave last minute instructions.

"Mighty nice of ye Jack, to let the crew have a day off." Said Gibbs.

Jack wiggled his fingers around a bit before replying, "Yes, well a good captain makes sure his crew is happy. Oh, and mister Gibbs, you know what te do in case the worst should happen."

"Aye, we stick to the code." Gibbs whispered conspiratorially.

"Righ', the code. Well then, I'll be off now." And with that, Jack moseyed down to the little rowboat and made his way to Port Royal, all the while thinking what his old buddy Commodore Norrington was going to do when he saw him.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry these chapters have been boring! I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. Expect some half nakedness and propositions made over dinner. **

**As always, my lovely reviewers have been inspiring. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be motivated to write.**


	4. Towels

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, thus giving people no reason to sue.

Anyways… on with Chapter 4!

* * *

**International Intelligence Agency, Someplace unknown**

Director Thomas Black, once a highly valued agent at the IIA, was currently in a boardroom with some of the brightest people in the world trying to figure a way out of their current crisis.

Approximately 72 hours ago, one of the IIA's 'special agents' had disappeared in Paris. Agent Aubergine DeLuca, one of the IIA's best kept secrets, was nowhere to be found.

The tech guys had used the chip embedded in her shoulder to trace her location to Port Royal, Jamaica, but when the pick up team arrived, there was no Agent present to pick up. All systems indicated that the team had the agent surrounded, but the report was that there was no one there.

This itself was a small crisis, but just hours ago, Don Victor Perushka II of the Russian Mafia issued an ultimatum that was broadcast simultaneously worldwide. Either the IIA release all their intel to them, or they would blow the world apart, city by city. The phone lines had been tied up for an entire day, with calls from governments around the world. It seemed that their small crisis had now led to a worldwide quandary.

What's more, his missing assassin was caught in the middle of all this. In his private video message for Director Black, the Don revealed that he was only doing this to punish the woman who had ended his son's life. He was not interested in anything else.

Had Victor Perushka ended the message there, the IIA would not have known what happened to their missing agent. But, like the mobster that he was, he could not help but gloat about how he had sent her to a fate worse than death; about how she was now _prehistoric_.

No one could believe it at first, but then… everything seemed to fit. It explained how she was there, but not really _there_. Their rogue agent was back in time…

* * *

**Kitchen, Clairmont Manor**

The small fire in the kitchen hearth was currently dancing around merrily. Its orange and yellow flames flickered back and forth while releasing grayish smoke through the chimney.

The one who started said fire was upstairs, bundled up in a musty coverlet, unaware that the smoke was giving away her position.

* * *

**Another large mansion, Next to Clairmont Manor**

Lady Miles, a resident of a neighboring mansion, was looking out the bay window when she spotted smoke. She squinted her eyes, and noticed the smoke was coming from the abandoned Clairmont Manor. Baffled at first, but then she recalled that a friend of hers had recently had her house broken into by burglars. Lady Miles, absolutely shocked by the realization, began to beat her fan rapidly. She rang for the butler and demanded that he send a footman to the fort to report a burglary.

She believed that it was her duty to report such things, seeing as how her house might be the next target. Feeling proud of herself, Lady Miles called for her maid and treated herself to a shopping trip.

* * *

**The Docks, Port Royal**

Commodore Norrington, flanked on each side by his two lieutenants, was walking down the docks when a messenger from the fort came to a grinding halt before him.

The boy gave a hasty salute, and made to deliver his message out of breath.

Commodore Norrington held up a hand to stop him before saying, "Stop and catch your breath before continuing."

Grateful, the young boy sucked down a huge lungful of air before starting over.

"Urgent news Commodore! A break in at the abandoned Clairmont Manor has been reported sir!"

"When?" questioned Norrington.

"A few minutes ago sir! A footman was sent by one of the residents surrounding the manor." recited the messenger.

Turning sharply to his right side, Commodore Norrington ordered, "Gillette, gather you men and head for Clairmont manor. Search the perimeters and the inside. Arrest anyone you find. I shall join you there."

* * *

**A deserted beach, Port Royal**

Jack had just finished beaching and hiding his rowboat when he heard yells coming from the distance. _It seems somethin's got the commodore all worked up._ A crooked grin graced Jack's face at that thought.

_Might as well check it out._ Thought Jack. _Can't have old Norrington have all the fun._

And with that, Jack sashayed into town, keeping just out of sight of the running redcoats.

* * *

**Smallest Bedroom, Clairmont Manor**

Aubergine had been asleep (had being a key word), until something woke her up. It was this weird feeling she had in her gut that someone was coming. Lifting the coverlet off of her, Aubergine tied the towel covering her body tight against her chest.

Slowly and quietly, Aubergine made her way to the window and looked out.

She silently cursed, as the sight of a dozen soldiers met her eyes. Moving to the door of her room, she slowly opened it a crack. Aubergine peeked out and saw that the coast was clear. She slinked her way out of the room, keeping to the wall. Once she reached the top of the stairs, Aubergine cautiously looked around. Spying the redcoats at the front door, she made her way to a corner that gave her a clear view of the downstairs.

Rushing through the door in a sloppy manner, the redcoats spread out and searched for their burglar(s). Aubergine counted another five soldiers with the dozen she had already marked.

_No good, I'm outnumbered._

Realizing this, Aubergine came up with a plan to get out of there. But first she needed her things. She made her way back to the bathroom and grabbed her coat, while stuffing the letter, her tube of scented oil, and the scrap of paper she discovered in the painting, in her pocket.

Sticking her head out the bathroom window, Aubergine found a small ledge connecting the two windows. Ignoring the fact she was in a towel, she tied the sleeves of her jacket around her waist and climbed out to the ledge. Just as she straightened up, a soldier appeared in both the windows. Aubergine didn't dare breathe, for fear of being discovered. So, she stayed absolutely still until she saw them pull back into the house.

Sighing with relief, Aubergine looked down to see how far she had to jump. _Oh good, another 30 feet or so… just great. _If you couldn't already tell, Aubergine loved being sarcastic when in a tight spot.

Looking down again, Aubergine realized there was nothing else she could do, except to wait things out.

* * *

**The Bushes, Clairmont Manor**

Jack had followed the soldiers discretely, hoping they would lead him to some fun and excitement, but instead he found himself in the richest neighborhood in Port Royal. Jack was ready to turn around and leave when something caught his attention. The house the soldiers were currently raiding was labeled Clairmont Manor.

Herman had said the old man's name was Clairmont, so maybe he should start looking for the clues here first. Having deliberated his plans with himself, Jack decided to approach the house with some caution. He stealthily made his way to some of the bushes clustered up against the house. There, he would wait and go in when he felt that it was safe. After all, there were only a dozen or so soldiers around, no worries.

* * *

**The Parlor, Clairmont Manor**

Commodore Norrington, along with the help of Gillette and fifteen other men, combed through the large mansion in an attempt to find the thieves. So far, they had not found anyone, or any signs of theft. The only things his men had found were a heap of strange clothing and a tub of used water.

Dismayed and a wee bit ticked off, Norrington called his men back. He needed to get back to the fort. This futile search was a waste of time.

But just as he was about to leave, the Commodore noted a large painting thrown across a chair. He looked around to find a possible place it could have been hanging, and noticed a position above the fireplace. There was something about the way the painting was placed on the chair that made Commodore Norrington believe that the thief or thieves might return.

He swiftly turned around and delivered new orders to his troops. "Men, I believe I have an idea on how to catch our thief."

* * *

**Small ledge, Clairmont Manor**

Having spent the last 4 hours or so out on a small ledge in nothing but a towel had not improved Aubergine's mood much. Her calves were cramping up from being in the same position for too long, and her nerves were still frazzled from the letter. She desperately hoped the soldiers were gone because she was slipping form her precarious position on the wall.

She edged over to the closest window and crawled back into the house. She stopped to listen for any sounds indicating that she was not alone in the house. After hearing none, she left the room and walked down the stairs. Letting out a sigh, she plopped down on the sofa and tried to un-cramp her muscles.

* * *

**Small hall closet, Behind the banister**

Of all the scenarios Commodore James Norrington had come up with, _this_ one was the most unexpected. There was a woman clad in only a towel, sitting on the sofa with her head leaned back, massaging her leg.

The image burned itself onto his mind and he felt his jaw actually dropping. This was easily the most erotic image he'd ever seen. Behind him, James could feel the lustful stares of his men, all directed at the woman in front. _No, no, this is not right. We're here for the thief, not a…a… half-naked woman!_

Just as the commodore was about to step out into the open, a swaggering figure made its through the door that led to the gardens. The entrance caused both the woman and the commodore to freeze, while the unaware figure continued its unsteady course.

* * *

**Large reception room, Clairmont manor**

Jack had sat in the prickly bushes for almost 4 bloody hours, waiting for the redcoats to clear out. And when they finally did, he fell out of the bush trying to get out. After dusting off himself and his precious hat, Jack made his way into the main room of the large mansion.

_Now, if I were and old rich man, trying to hide the clues to my buried fortune, where would I put them? _Jack asked himself. He was trying to put himself in the old geezers shoes to help him find the clues, but he was getting nowhere. Oblivious to the two other parties in the same room, Jack continued to turn over candlesticks and the like, searching for his clues.

Aubergine was working out the kinks in her legs when she heard a door open. She froze and immediately ducked behind the armrest of the sofa. She watched in fascination as a queerly dressed drunk swayed into the room. She followed his movements with her eyes, as the drunk moved about, apparently searching for something.

Aubergine noted that beads and other baubles were braided into his hair, along with dreads that made his head look big. His swaying motions and wriggling fingers intrigued her, as did the dark kohl that lined his eyes. _What was this guy thinking when he got dressed?_

Putting his mannerisms and apparel aside, Aubergine noticed a gun- no, a pistol- tucked into a scarf around his waist. Along with the pistol, she also noted a sword. _Oh no, an armed drunk, just what I needed._

Jack was making his way around the large, open room when he felt eyes on him. He paused for a moment, but refused to turn around and look because that would give him away. No, he would act as if nothing was wrong.

Jack continued his way to the other side of the room and allowed himself a few looks around the surrounding area. When he noticed nothing out of the ordinary, he was about to dismiss the idea of somebody else being in there with him. Shrugging he turned to the center of the room, where he spotted a large painting on a chair. About half way there, Jack heard a soft whooshing sound. He paused and listened intently, but whatever made the sound had paused along with Jack.

Aubergine was watching the strange fellow carefully, in case he posed a threat to her. She moved when he moved, just managing to stay out of sight of the stranger. She eventually made her way around the couch, and was now near enough to the fireplace to grab one of the log pokers.

Unfortunately, the drunk had heard the slight swooshing sound that the poker made when Aubergine whipped it out. She froze when the strange man paused in his track. Slowly she lifted the poker to shoulder level, poised to attack.

Seconds passed and neither moved a muscle, until the drunk made to continue his walk to the chair. But not a moment later, the drunk spun around with his sword drawn and made to attack Aubergine.

Jack was now positive that there was someone behind him. He intended to find out who it was and why he or she was trailing him. Jack stepped forward at first, but then turning at the last moment; he drew his cutlass and turned around ready to confront his stalker.

But to his surprise, his 'stalker', turned out to be a woman wrapped in a towel, holding a log poker in her hands.

He let his gaze run over her lithe body, admiring the smoothness of her skin. Short, dark hair fell an inch or so above feminine shoulders while equally dark eyebrows were drawn together in an indecipherable emotion. He let his gaze wander further south and delighted in the wondrous assets hidden beneath the terry cloth.

Abruptly, Jack was torn from his observations when the woman attacked him with her poker. He had no choice but to react. Seconds later, the clashing sounds of metal on metal filled the room and two figures danced across the room engaged in a test of skill and strength.

Aubergine had made a huge mistake in assuming the man was a drunk. His reaction time was impeccable and his form was flawless. Matching her each and every parry and block, Aubergine soon found herself fighting one of the best swordsmen she had ever encountered. But then again, fencing was never her forte.

She watched as the sleeves of his overcoat stretches taut whenever he moved his arms. Silently she pondered just how fit her fake drunk was under all those layers. Slightly distracted by her thoughts, she unintentionally left herself open to an attack. Her fake drunk took advantage and disarmed her.

Aubergine found herself at the end of his sword, and cursed herself for ever thinking he was an inebriate (and for her 'other' thoughts about him). The man walked closer and closer until his sword tip pressed into her neck, centimeters from her jugular. Up close, Aubergine noticed that his dark brown eyes were perfectly lucid, and twinkling at her with interest.

The two stood there for what seemed like an eternity, staring at each other. Silence reigned until Jack's slightly slurred words broke through.

"Who are ye luv?" He asked while still holding the sword to her throat.

The woman continued to stare up at him as if she hadn't heard his question. Jack stared into her eyes and glimpsed… annoyance, anger, and possibly surprise? He opened his mouth to repeat the question when the woman suddenly spoke.

"My name is Xena. I am the warrior princess from Greece." Said Aubergine. She couldn't help herself. She had always wanted to say that, but now she was trying hard not to laugh. It took a Herculean effort, but she managed. Unfortunately, the laughter still showed in her eyes.

Jack watched her face intently while she introduced herself, and saw her laughing eyes when she said her name. _Naughty little minx, she's trying to lie to Jack Sparrow! And Jack Sparrow is the king of all deceptions! _Honestly, Jack had no idea why he was referring to himself in third person. But now was not a good time to ponder on that, he had a smug little woman to take care of.

Aubergine allowed herself a little smile, when the funny looking man spoke again.

"Xena, eh?" He muttered while circling her. "And ye say yer a… warrior princess?"

Aubergine only nodded her head in answer.

"Well then, what's a fine…" he stopped to look her up and down, "warrior princess, such as yerself, doing here in boring ol' Port Royal? And all by yer onesies at that?"

Jack had expected her to start sputtering out ridiculous lies, but Aubergine wasn't called the best assassin for nothing. She was able to come up with a fake identity and backup story in seconds. So, she schooled her features into a perfect mask and sold the odd man a very believable story about how she got stranded here when her ship sank just a mile off the coast of this port. She embellished her lie by saying she had taken refuge here in this abandoned manor when she was turned away by the townspeople. To add the final touch, she forced tears into her eyes, and said in a broken voice, "I fear I am all alone and absolutely terrified sir." She even bit her bottom lip and made her chin tremble a bit.

Jack was taken aback. He didn't think she was actually telling the truth, but the tears and the heartbroken voice made him doubt himself. He looked into her shining eyes and saw pain and fear. _My God, no wonder she's only wearing a towel… she has no other clothes!_ Cursing himself for having scared the woman even further, he dropped his sword and immediately regretted it.

As soon as he let his guard down, Norrington and a gaggle of troops burst out from a hall closet. He turned to 'Xena', thinking she was part of all this, only to find her looking as shocked as he felt.

Commodore James Norrington had stayed put in the hall closet long enough. He had sat through the curious cat and mouse game the two had played, the short-lived swordfight, and he had even sat through the heart-wrenching tale of this 'warrior princess' from Greece. But as soon as he saw Sparrow lower his weapon, he had ordered his men to charge through the door. There was no way Sparrow was going to escape this time.

James was still undecided as to what he was going to do with the girl, but he would figure something out. There was something odd about her, and he had a feeling that she had been the 'thief' all along. He had his troops surround the two and himself. He would get to the bottom of this before the night was out.

Aubergine couldn't believe she had misjudged another situation again. First the kitchen fire, then the faux drunk, and now the troops hiding in the hall closet! Had she been on a mission, she would have been dead by now. No self-respecting assassin would allow themselves to screw up so badly. And, as usual, Aubergine found herself in another impossible situation.

_I seriously starting to think the Big Guy upstairs hates me. Why else would he put me through all this!_

Done being hysterical for the moment, Aubergine let out a huge sigh and started executing her escape plan.

Jack had heard 'Xena' let out a huge sigh, right before he found himself on his knees and in a death grip. The woman had kicked the back of his knees and wrapped her elbow around his neck while placing a firm hand against his head. In his degrading position, he saw Norrington and his men freeze and stare at them. The woman could snap his neck in just a quick move of her hand.

Once Aubergine made sure she had everyone's attention, she turned to the man she recognized as the Commodore and issued her demands.

"Commodore Norrington, if you'll please order your men to move away from us? I should hate to break this man's neck because your soldiers are too close to me." She said sweetly and added a little smile at the end.

Too shocked to think clearly, James Norrington replied, "Madam, move away from this dangerous criminal. He is a pirate and would have no qualms about killing you!"

Letting out a un-lady like snort, Aubergine sarcastically told the Commodore, "Dear sir, I am afraid you are mistaken. It is _I_ who would have no qualms about killing _him_. Now if you'd be so kind as to move the hell out of my way, I'll let you have your dangerous criminal in one piece."

Jack, not about to have people talk about him as if he weren't there, gasped out a thought of his own. "Ah… Commodore, perhaps you should listen to the little lady and move. I think I should like to stay in one piece."

Totally ignoring Sparrow's comment, he focused his gaze upon the girl—woman— no, gir— _female. _It's just that the sight of her trim ankles, and trim everything else made James lose his concentration. He had to visibly shake his head to clear his thoughts.

Aubergine, taking his shaking head to mean that he wouldn't move, frowned dangerously at the Commodore. "Really now Commodore, I thought you might have wanted to take this pirate in yourself. But, since you care so little, I guess I'll just have to kill him…" She let her sentence trail off there, and watched the Commodore lose his cool.

James immediately ordered his men to move away, and glared at the grinning female. She slowly pulled Sparrow back onto his feet and dragged the two of them to an open window. "Thank you, Commodore, I couldn't have done this without your help!" And with that, she _and_ Sparrow fell through the window. The bloody woman had tricked him!

* * *

**Underneath the window, behind some bushes, Clairmont Manor**

Jack was absolutely certain he had ticked off God or some other deity, because no man deserved this kind of torture. First, it was having the lass's toned thighs pressed against his sides when she held him in that death grip, then it was her tantalizing little foot rubbing up and down his calves while she was talking, and now… oh God…

After she had pulled the two of them out the window, Aubergine made sure to roll them both underneath the window so the Commodore and his men couldn't see them. Then, once under the window, she rolled them again behind some conveniently placed shrubbery.

Once she made sure they were safe, Aubergine looked down at the man underneath her. She had ended up straddling him after the last roll. Smirking down at him, Aubergine wriggled a little and deadpanned, "Hello handsome."

* * *

**Review, or else no more chapters… you can't see me, but I'm giving you all my evil eye in hopes of making you review **


	5. Handsome pirates

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or its characters.**

* * *

**International Intelligence Agency, Somewhere hidden**

They had laughed at him at first. Laughed and laughed until they realized he was serious. When Director Black sent the message that his best assassin was sent back in time to every intelligence agency there was, he was ridiculed and laughed at. But he eventually convinced the other directors to send their best guys over to help find a solution for their complicated crises.

And now, he was **stuck** in a boardroom with the some of the most intelligent men and women in the world.

Other people would have been intimidated in the presence of these geniuses, but Director Black could only feel boredom. He was desperately trying to suppress his yawns, but one or two would occasionally escape. He looked up to see the genius from Belgium glare at his rudeness, but he just shrugged. It wasn't as if he wasn't helping. He was, really. He could handle the bomb threats and unreasonable demands from the bad guys, but time travel was not something he understood.

He briefly dropped back into the conversation and discovered they were going on about quantum physics or something like that. He bet his missing agent was having more fun than he was right now.

Under the window, behind some bushes, Clairmont Manor 

Aubergine was very pleased with herself right now. Not only had she managed to escape the local authorities, but she had managed to escape with a pirate. A very hot pirate. A very hot pirate whom she had just wiggled against and called 'handsome'. Oh yes, she was _very_ pleased with herself right now.

Jack was in agony beneath the woman. Being in such a depraved position with her and having her flatter him was no help. Normally, Jack would have made a move on her already, but something told him to hold off on this one.

In the meantime, he was repeating a mantra over and over again in his head in hopes of gaining some control over himself.

After what seemed like forever, Jack finally, _finally_ got his urges under control. This left him able to respond to the smirking seductress on top of him.

Aubergine had let her eyes travel over the pirate's features while he lay there dumbstruck. She noted his high forehead, the manly eyebrows, and a pair of the brownest eyes she'd ever seen. They were deliciously captivating. Her eyes roved over his high cheekbones, and silently giggled over his mustache and his braided beard. She had purposely skipped over his lips because she wasn't sure what she might do to him if she had looked at them.

Feeling something that was dangerously close to attraction, Aubergine immediately rolled off of the pirate. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Never get close to a civilian! It only ends in pain…_ Aubergine had learned long ago that doing what she did, she could never get close to anyone. You never knew who your next hit was.

Frowning at her body's complaint at the lack of a hard body beneath it, Aubergine forced her mind back to important matters, seeing as how the stunned pirate had yet to speak to her.

She had decided that she needed a form of transportation in order to track down Perushka's thugs and to reach the bombs. It was likely that he had already sent his men to plant them, so he had a head start. But… if his men were here in this time period, then they had to get around the old fashioned way. That meant no jet engines and no supersonic speeds. It would take them a while to get from place to place, so all she had to do was find a reasonably fast form of transportation, and find out where Perushka planned to place the bombs.

Aubergine broke away from her planning to turn to the pirate next to her. He had just mumbled something, but she didn't hear what he had said. She opened her mouth to ask him to repeat himself, when he suddenly turned to her and spoke again.

Jack was thinking about what to say to the strumpet, when she just rolled off of him. He actually opened his mouth to protest, but he caught himself before he could blurt out something embarrassing. Closing his mouth, and just enjoying the feel of having a soft female body next his, Jack let his thoughts wander. The first that came to his mind was how he had ended up lying next to an exotic half naked woman. Then it was closely followed by why the woman was still here when he knew she knew that he was a pirate.

For God's sake, the lass hadn't even asked his name yet! Part of him thought that perhaps she was an escaped insane patient at an asylum somewhere, but the fact that she was able to outmaneuver Norrington and save both him and herself, cast that thought into the trash.

Deciding that he should thank her for her help, Jack turned to find 'Xena' staring at him. Smirking a bit, Jack said, "My thanks, fair warrior princess, for your help with the Commodore." He attempted to tip his tri-corner hat in her direction, but only managed to look even more ridiculous.

Aubergine couldn't help it anymore. She burst out laughing after the pirate doffed his beat up hat in her direction. Trying to suppress the laughter, she only managed to snort several times. Finally, after a minute or two of the man both glaring at her and looking confused, Aubergine stopped laughing. Her voice shaky from laughing, she corrected the pirate. "My n-name isn't X-xena…" She paused as more laughter burst out, "It's Aubergine. And who might you be, fair pirate o' mine?" She flashed him a winning smile and mentally kicked herself for flirting again.

Jack was confused as to why the woman was laughing. Other women had fallen at his feet swooning, but not laughing. Giving her his meanest glare, Jack consoled his wounded pride by calling her ugly in his mind. Unfortunately his traitorous mind had already decided the woman was enchanting when she laughed.

She had a husky voice, one that spoke of untold pleasures when she talked, but when she laughed… lord… Jack had a hard time trying to restrain himself. Finally when her laughter ceased, she spoke in that low, sensual voice, telling him that her name was actually, Aubergine. Once again, the strumpet had managed to trick him.

Jack smiled as Aubergine asked him for his name. It was his turn to shock her. With a cocky smile on his face, Jack responded, " _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, at your service, milady." He watched with smug appreciation as her eyes widened and a small seductive smile form at the corner of her mouth.

"A Captain, you say?" Whispered Aubergine.

"Aye. A Captain. With me own ship an' crew as well." Boasted Jack.

"Have I heard of your ship, Captain?" asked Aubergine.

" 'Course, luv. Who hasn't heard of me and my Black Pearl? I'm the most fearsome pirate in all the Spanish Main, darlin'. And I have the fastest ship in the waters." Seeing her eyes light up at his description of his ship, Jack jumped at the chance to impress her more. "How would ye like to see my beauty yerself?"

Aubergine could have kissed the man. She had been hoping for this opportunity since she'd heard he was a Captain. "You mean you're letting little old me see your ship?" asked a coy Aubergine.

Nearly melting under her look, Jack rasped, " Luv, you can see my ship anytime you want."

Aubergine grinned at the double entendre and gushed, "Oh thank you Captain! I've never seen a real ship before!" Thanking God that her plan had worked, all she would have to do now was make sure Captain Jack Sparrow stayed interested in her enough to let her stay aboard his ship.

Jack watched Aubergine lean in closer and closer to him, soon he could feel her hot breath on his lips. Gulping, Jack asked her, "What are ye doin' luv?"

Her response came in a soft brush of her body against his, and a breathy sigh against his cheek. "Absolutely nothing, Captain."

_Christ, this woman is going to be death of me. _Jack decided to divert her attention by pointing out that it should be safe by now to go back into the house. She simply nodded and abruptly backed away from him. Before he could react, she was already out of the bushes.

_Jesus_, Aubergine was glad the pirate had given her an opportunity to back away. She had been dangerously close to losing her composure.

Jack climbed out of their hiding spot and back into Clairmont Manor after Aubergine. He left her to lounge on the sofa while he continued his search of the house. He walked by the painting he had noticed earlier and bent to pick it up.

Out of nowhere, Aubergine appeared behind him and looked over his shoulder at the painting.

"You know, there's a hidden cache in the frame."

"Oh? Is that so?" Jack shook the painting a bit, finding no hidden caches.

Shaking her head at the funny picture he made, Aubergine pushed the painting out of Jack's hands. The painting fell on the floor, and the hidden compartment opened up again.

Bending down to inspect the frame, Jack muttered, "That's interesting." Finding nothing in the frame, Jack looked up at Aubergine who was smiling at him. Giving her a calculating look, he slowly stood up.

"Now, how is it that you came to know about that hidden slot?"

Giving Jack a sly smile, Aubergine replied in a carefree tone, "Oh, you know. It just fell open at my feet." Shrugging a bit, she clasped her hands behind her back and gave him her most angelic smile.

Not believing her for one moment, Jack slowly advanced upon her. "So it just fell open at your feet, huh?" He asked while gesturing with his hands.

Aubergine nodded. She didn't like the dangerous look in the Captain's eyes. They made him look… predatory in a way. Unconsciously, she started to slowly back up as he walked forwards.

Jack grinned when he saw the look of uncertainty in her eyes as she backed into a wall. Walking forward still, Jack steadily pressed his body into hers with each step. He brought his head down to hers and blew softly into her ear. He felt her shudder, and grinned rakishly.

"I'll ask you one more time, Aubergine," He paused and then breathed each word into her ear, "How… did… you… know?

She looked up at him with hazy eyes, and said, "Fine. I confess." She pushed him back a bit and continued. "I was in here looking around when I saw the painting. I noticed it because I recognized it. I was reaching up to get it when…"

"When…?" Jack prompted.

"When… a leprechaun popped in and told me about the hidden slot." Said Aubergine in one breath.

She had just pushed herself away from the wall when she was ruthlessly slammed back into it. Aubergine gave the pirate a venomous glare. She tried pushing him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Captain, please move aside." Demanded Aubergine. She pushed at him some more, but Jack held fast.

"Don't toy with me lass." Warned Jack.

Aubergine heard the steely tone in his voice as he warned her. "Fine." She replied in much the same manner. "But let go of me first."

"No, you tell me what I want to know first, then I let your bonny self go. Savvy?"

Twisting in the harsh grip of his hands, Aubergine agreed. She told him how she had tried to take it off the wall when she dropped it. Done with her explanation, Aubergine looked pointedly at her arms, which were practically bruised in Jack's firm grip. "Now will you let go?" Asked Aubergine, her tone icy.

Jack immediately released her arms, but he still boxed her in with his body. "Now, Aubergine darlin', tell me what you found in the frame."

Aubergine calculated her odds in her head as she stared Jack on. The way she figured it, she could tell him about the scrap of paper he was so desperate to find, and use it as leverage, or she could just kick his ass and make a run for it. But the problem with the second choice was that she needed his ship.

Deciding that she would use the paper as leverage, Aubergine let a seductive smile slip on her face.

Jack couldn't figure this woman out. Just moments ago, he had threatened her and caused her bodily harm, and now she was smiling at him in a not so innocent manner. By all rights, she should have hit him or slapped him, but here he was with nary a scratch on him. He wondered what she was up to?

He left his thoughts when Aubergine spoke again.

"My dear Captain Sparrow. A woman must never reveal all her secrets to a man, otherwise she would hold no power over him. But, I will tell you this. I found a very important document rolled up inside. I'll let you decide whether or not it is of any importance to you."

_Damn. _He just couldn't win with this woman. "And if I decide that this 'important document' is of importance to me, then what'?"

"Well, then you treat me to dinner and drinks and we'll see where we'll go from there." Said Aubergine with a wink.

* * *

**Dark Alleyway, Port Royal**

Jack could not believe that they hadn't been caught yet. Nearly all of Port Royal was on alert for him and a female companion, and yet he was still a free man. Amazing.

He looked up and saw Aubergine in front of him carefully picking her way through the muddy streets. Perhaps the infuriating woman ahead of him was good luck? Chuckling a bit, he imagined what Gibbs would say if he kept her aboard the Pearl.

He continued to follow her around the alleyways like a lost little puppy, until she abruptly stopped. Not paying any attention, he very nearly ran into Aubergine.

Shaking her head at the strange pirate captain, she briskly asked him to give her a boost up. But what she got in return was a confused look. Aubergine sighed and pointed up to the open window above the tailor's shop.

Jack, who now understood why she needed a boost up, gladly offered her his hands as a step. But his eyes widened in alarm as Aubergine backed up a good distance from him and started charging at him.

"Uh… Aubergine luv?" He asked rather timidly, while Aubergine continued her charge. "Wait… stop… don't-" But Jack was cut off as she leapt onto his folded hands and rebounded up to the windowpane.

Looking down at the stunned pirate, Aubergine took pity and said, "Wait there, I'll go open the front door for you."

A few minutes later, Jack found himself being let into the tailor's store. He looked around to see bolts of fabric everywhere and all that other stuff they used to alter clothes. In the corner he saw the ever-so-agile Aubergine digging through a stack of men's breeches and shirts. Walking over, he stood to her side with one hip jutted out while holding onto his cutlass with his left hand. This left his right hand free and he held it up to inspect his nails.

Aubergine stopped her hunt for actual clothes long enough to stare at him. _My God, _what _is_ _he doing? Does he not realize how feminine he looks doing that_? Raising her eyebrows at him, Aubergine resumed her search for pants her size. Pulling out a pair of black breeches that should be her size, Aubergine went to look for a shirt, all the while ignoring Jack.

Pouting at her lack of response to him, Jack followed her to a stack of shirts. He stood there, towering over her, silently demanding that she acknowledge him.

Aubergine felt Jack's stare and looked up at him. Seeing the look on his face, she sighed and put the pants in his arms. Startled to see pants in his arms, he looked at her when she said, "Here. Hold these for me."

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Jack simply placed the pants on the pile of shirts. "Honestly, I like you without pants on. I don't know why you're so intent on covering up all this loveliness." He said while running his hands up and down her bare arms.

Jack stopped when she gave him the meanest stare he'd ever received.

"Well, Captain. I can't just waltz into a restaurant with nothing but a towel on. I must be at least somewhat decently dressed." Explained Aubergine as if she were talking to a very slow child.

"Restaurant? What's a restaurant? I'm afraid ye lost me with that one." He wasn't sure if he'd ever heard of such a word. That and he weren't sure where to place her accent. It wasn't anything he'd heard during his travels, and he had been to a lot of places.

Aubergine gave him a reassuring smile while she was freaking out on the inside. "Oh, it's just something I heard the kids say in town. It means a place to eat." She let out her breath as Jack seemed to believe her. "Now, help me find a shirt and we can get going."

Together they eventually found a small boys shirt that worked for her. Looking in the mirror, Aubergine thought she could almost pass as a young boy… well almost. It was hard to miss the two round things on her chest, seeing as how one could almost see them right through the shirt. _Trust the man to pick out a shirt that's see- through. _Really. Was it so hard for a man to think with his head for once?

Frowning at her shirt, she looked around for something to cover her assets. Spotting a long slip of some kind, she walked over and took a pair of scissors to it. Cutting it around the middle, Aubergine was able to make an undershirt out of it. Hiding behind the changing curtain, Aubergine slipped off the see-through shirt and slid the silky undershirt over her head. She closed her eyes in pleasure as the glossy silk material covered her body. God, she'd missed the fine quality of French silks.

Finally emerging from behind the curtain properly dressed and disguised, Aubergine met Jack at the door. He seemed bored out of his mind. _I guess men hate clothes hunting no matter what century_. Aubergine silently mused over this fact, and smiled when he twitched his mustache. "Shall we get going Captain?"

Jack, who had been leaning against the door- frame with one foot crossed over the other, had come up with a plan. Not a detailed plan, mind you, but an outline of sorts. He knew what he wanted and he knew he was going to get it, but he just had to figure out _how_ he was going to get _it_. Perhaps he would just wait for the opportune moment.

Jack looked up to see a now different looking Aubergine. She was dressed like a man, and strangely… she looked a bit like one too. He thought it might have been hard for her pass as a man, but here there she was, looking like a rather pretty young lad.

No doubt about it, Jack definitely liked Aubergine better half naked and in a towel.

Jack avoided looking at her further and led them both out of the tailor's… only to find about half the army pointing their bayonets at them.

In front of the Tailor's shop, Port Royal 

Bloody amazing. Absolutely bloody amazing. He, Commodore James Norrington, had managed to catch the infamous Jack Sparrow, twice! He chose to ignore the fact that Sparrow had escaped the first time, simply because it wasn't Sparrow himself that staged the escape, it was that _woman._ The very same woman who was… not… currently… standing next to him.

Sensing the Commodore's confusion, Jack decided to help by giving him a hint.

"You remember this hellcat from our earlier encounter don't you Commodore?"

Staring in wonder at the young man in front of him, he asked, "Are you telling me that _that_ is the same woman from this afternoon?"

"The one and only." Jack smiled largely.

James' mind was stunned. Clearly, the woman was every bit as debauched as the pirate. Why, she was wearing breeches! Having enough of the scandalousness of this situation, Commodore Norrington walked up to the two and placed shackles on them.

Giving the pair one last damning glare, he turned and sharply ordered them to be taken to the fort.

* * *

**Jail cell in the far left corner, Port Royal Fort**

Aubergine was mad. Mad as in steam coming out of her ears mad. She _needed_ to be chasing down some Russian thugs with nuclear weapons, not rotting away in a little cell somewhere in _Port Royal_. Where the hell was Port Royal anyway? This was all that pirate's fault. He had sold her out! And to the Commodore of all people!

Slumping against the metal bars, Aubergine took to swearing quite inventive curses under her breath. She momentarily stopped when a rich laughter filled the cell. The sound of the dark yet sensuous voice distracted Aubergine. She looked over at the pirate who actually looked quite at home. He was lying on his back with his hat over his eyes, and positively shaking with laughter.

"What's so funny?" spat Aubergine.

"Nothin', jus' humored by your vivid descriptions of what I should go do to myself. But honestly, I don't think what you described could be done. I'm too big darlin'."

Aubergine could practically sense the lecherous smile on his face. Disgusted she turned away from him and lay back against the bars again. She had stopped cursing Jack, and had taken to plotting her revenge against him.

Jack took a peek at Aubergine when she didn't respond. He noticed she was laid back against the bars, looking quite pensive. He sauntered over to her and sat down next to her. She turned to him and for a moment Jack was scared. The look in her eyes could be described as nothing else but scary. They had a steely glint to them and shined maliciously.

The look disappeared in a flash though. Quirking a finely shaped eyebrow at him, Aubergine regarded him cautiously.

Jack almost felt as if her wary look was being misdirected. It was _he _who should be wary of her. It was quite possible that this diminutive woman was more dangerous than any pirate he had ever met.

Turning to her, Jack suggested, "Ye know lass, it'd be okay for ye to rest a bit. I swear on pain o' death that I won't touch nary a hair on that lovely head of yers while ye sleep. "Besides, I like me women aware and responsive." He gave her a saucy wink and opened his arms as if he expected her to fall into them at any moment.

Honestly, Jack had not expected her to do anything (maybe slap him a bit), but once again she had surprised the pirate.

After giving him another cautious glare, Aubergine decided to simply take the man's word for it and slowly lowered her head onto his welcoming lap. As soon as she did, she felt his warmth surround her and she let it gently lure her to sleep.

Jack— staring in wonder at the woman who was resting in her head in his lap— was oddly pleased. A huge grin fought its way to the surface and he sat there petting her hair. Suddenly, Jack felt a surge of protectiveness concerning the woman in his lap. A little crease formed between his eyebrows as he contemplated his odd reaction to her. He couldn't come up with an explanation besides the fact that she most likely had the clues to get to Clairmont's fortune. Yes. That must be it. He didn't have _feelings_ for this woman. No. He just wanted the map safe.

Speaking of the map, where did the little strumpet hide it? He looked down at her slightly transparent shirt and silky undershirt and doubted she kept it in there. It would be too uncomfortable. Letting his gaze go lower, he noted her rather form-fitting breeches. Gulping at the sight of her deliciously rounded bottom, Jack had to reign in his urges forcefully. _How embarrassing would it be for her to wake up and find me groping her? She'd probably think I was some kind of lecher. _

Continuing his search for the hidden clues, Jack noticed her boots. They weren't like anything he'd encountered in the female fashions. They ran up to her calves and had a rather tall heel. Perhaps the vixen had hidden them in her boots? That was a possibility. But before Jack could continue his search any further, a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Well, well, well, Captain Jack Sparrow. Fancy meeting you in these cells again. And you've brought a lovely young woman with you as well?" The speaker allowed a bit of surprise to enter his voice. "My, you sure do work fast. What was the name of that poor girl you seduced last time?" The sarcasm in the speaker's voice was evident. "The whole town is in an uproar about this latest scandal of yours. They say the infamous Captain Sparrow is in an alliance with a woman just as wicked and devilish as himself."

Jack, upon hearing that voice, looked up at the person speaking to him with his trademark smirk in place. He said nothing and just listened as the person continued their banter. But it wasn't until the last sentence that Jack actually took interest. He raised one eyebrow at the speaker and smirked a bit more.

"I see that you make no claim to disprove the gossip. Could it be that the pirate has finally met someone?" asked the intrigued speaker. But one look at the pirate dispelled all the gossip he had heard. "Well then, shall I extricate the two of you from this drafty cell? I'm sure my darling wife would be delighted to see the two of you."

And with that, William Turner, pirate blacksmith extraordinaire, broke the legendary Captain Sparrow and his newest conquest out of the little cell in the far left corner.

* * *

**Review my darlings, for your lovely comments inspire me to write and update as quickly as possible.**


	6. Lola

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or its characters.**

* * *

**Back Door, Will's house**

Concealed by the darkness of the night, Will led an unsteady Jack and a suspicious Aubergine to the back door of his home. Letting out a sigh of relief at not being caught, Will knocked on the door three times sharply and scratched it twice.

A moment later, a heavily pregnant woman, who was beating her fan rapidly, opened the door. For a moment, the four just stood there in silence. Then, the agitated voice of a pregnant woman broke through.

"Well? Are you three just going to stand there like a bunch of idiots, or are you going to come in?"

Cringing, both Jack and Will jumped to attention and filed in the door. Aubergine, who was always wary of entering into a situation with overly hormonal women, hesitated a bit and silently slipped in.

She looked around at her new surroundings noting all possible escape routes immediately. They _did _just break out of jail after all, who knew what could happen next?

She for one was a bit anxious. Their escape had been too easy. And if being an assassin had taught her anything, it was that shit always happened when things were too easy.

Aubergine had wanted to make sure there were no witnesses who had seen their escape, but Will and Jack had practically dragged her out the back way in their rush. From there, the trio followed a rocky bank to the edge of the town.

Several times during the course of their escape, Aubergine felt as if someone were watching them. Concerned, she kept a watchful eye on their surroundings. But thankfully, Will was smart enough to take a lot of shortcuts and sporadic turns to make sure they hadn't been followed.

And now, she was sitting next to the pirate on a small sofa, while Will and his wife sat across from them. Aubergine tried to make herself relax, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them.

* * *

**The Turner's Home, Port Royal**

Jack sat in the Turner's cozy little reception room, while trying to figure out what was wrong with the woman sitting next to him. During the entire escape, she had been on edge… almost paranoid about being caught.

He had caught her looking behind them several times during night, and now he was starting to get a bit fidgety himself. So to distract his mind from those thoughts, he turned to the happy couple and said the first thing that came to mind.

"So, I guess you two didn't wait long to-" He stopped to gesture with his hands. "-reproduce."

And like that, Jack's comment did the trick and loosened everyone up. Will and Elizabeth were both blushing like a couple of schoolgirls, and Aubergine relaxed her rigid posture to look on with curiosity.

Jack leaned back against the sofa and gave Will a golden smile. "Aye, that's how a pirate does it. Bootstrap would've been proud of ye, whelp."

&&&

Aubergine observed the three and felt so much like an outsider. It was obvious these people had a history; the way they spoke to each other, the way they acted, the way they seemed at ease with each other. What she wouldn't give to have friends who cared so much about her that they would risk breaking the law to save her! To have someplace where she would always be welcomed. To have… someone to be close to.

And suddenly it hit her. She was jealous—horribly jealous of the pirate beside her.

But, it was better this way. The less association she had with these people, the less likely she'd develop any sort of attachment to them. And the less she was attached to them, the less likely she'd put them in any danger. Which was important, especially since the woman was heavily pregnant.

&&&

Aubergine was lost in her own thoughts when Will brought her back to attention with his question.

"Huh? I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" asked an embarrassed Aubergine.

Will simply smiled kindly at her and repeated himself. "I was just saying how we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves properly. I'm William Turner, and this is my enchanting wife, Elizabeth."

Aubergine gave them her widest smile and used her chirpiest voice to respond, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner. I'm Lola."

&&&

Jack nearly fell out of his seat when he heard Aubergine start in that high-pitched squealing voice. He turned to her with his confused face on and opened his mouth to question her, when a bubbly Elizabeth broke in.

"Please, Lola, call us by our Christian names." said a just as cheerful Elizabeth.

"Well then, Elizabeth, Will. I just can't thank you enough for rescuing the Captain and I. Why, we could have been locked up for days in that smelly old jail!" cried Aubergine with an added shudder for effect.

Almost at once, Elizabeth's bubbly side was replaced with her maternal side. "Oh no darling! Will and I would have never let that happen!" she comforted. "Now, enough excitement for one night. Have you and Jack had anything to eat yet?"

But before Aubergine could reply in her sugary-sweet voice, Jack broke in.

"No, we haven't. But if you'd be so kind as to show us the way to the kitchen, I'm sure _Lola _and I could make ourselves something." Jack finished his sentence with a pointed look at Aubergine. One that said: _what are you up to now_?

Aubergine didn't miss the look. She turned to Elizabeth with a sunny smile, "Absolutely! I'm a wonderful cook. You needn't worry. Captain Sparrow and I will be fine by ourselves. Perhaps you and Will should just go on to bed. Tonight must have been positively exhausting for you two! And, you do look awfully tired, Elizabeth."

"Oh, you're right. I do feel tired." Said Elizabeth with a yawn. "If you're sure you'll be fine…?"

Both Jack and Aubergine nodded.

"Well then, I suppose we'll be off to bed. The kitchen is down the hall to the right, and the guest room is across that hallway. Second door on your left." Instructed a yawning Elizabeth, whom her doting husband was helping up.

"Right then. Have fun you two." Said Jack with a little wave. He winked when Will turned around to give him a glare.

Shaking his head, Will mouthed that he would be down later. Jack simply nodded and led the perky Aubergine to the kitchen.

* * *

**The Turner's Kitchen, Turner's Home**

The two had not said a word to each other since they left the Turner's reception room, and frankly, Aubergine didn't mind. If the pirate captain was mad, then fine. Whatever. She did what she had to do. So what if he didn't like that she had lied to his friends? She only did it to protect them; something he obviously neglected to consider. If he really cared about them, he wouldn't risk putting them in as much danger as he was by being linked to them.

Once they reached the kitchen, Aubergine pulled out of Jack's hold and went straight for the food. _Ugh, I'm too hungry to think about this. He can come talk to me when he's ready. Until then… food time!_ She had just spotted a basket of vegetables and a few other things the Turner's had left out. She gathered what she needed and started cooking.

&&&

Jack had walked into the kitchen after Aubergine and sat on a stool, watching as she gathered a bit of this and a slice of that.

He just sat and stared. He couldn't help it. The woman was a complete enigma to him. Who was she? And where did she come from? Could they trust her? Could _he_ trust her? One minute she was all dominatrix like in front of the Commodore, the next she was a sultry vixen, and the next she was acting like an overexcited young lass! And what was with her constant name changing? She'd changed it from Xena to Aubergine, and now to Lola? What was her real name? It couldn't possibly be Aubergine. _Who would name their kid after vegetable?_

Jack was fed up with all the unanswered questions bouncing around his head, so he got up and walked over to the source of those endless questions. He stopped a few inches away from her shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "What're ye doing, _Lola_?"

&&&

Aubergine had been in the process of cutting tomatoes when she heard the Captain get up. She had been aware of his stares the entire time, but chose not to comment. The man was…different. From what she had observed of him, he seemed like a man who was always entirely sure of himself. Not cocky, per se, just really secure. Who knew what really went on in that head?

She was wondering what he was going to do, when she felt his presence at her side. A few seconds later, she felt his hot breath on her ear as he whispered, "What're ye doing, _Lola_?"

&&&

Aubergine knew that the question was meant to mean more than what it asked, but she couldn't just tell him the truth. The truth was too complicated— to bizarre. So, she opted for the easy way out—answering the question literally.

She stopped cutting the tomatoes and turned her head toward his. "It's Aubergine. And I'm making us sandwiches."

Oh, the dirty look he gave her after that answer! She thought she saw the frustration in his eyes, but he masked it with a cold, detached look. He opened his mouth to ask her those inevitable questions, but she beat him to it. She answered before he could even utter a word.

"Yes, Aubergine is my real name. And yes, I'm aware that it's a vegetable. What can I say, my grandpa had an odd sense of humor." She smiled at him and turned back to the tomatoes.

Jack grinned. He wasn't sure why, but he was drawn to the woman before him. One minute he was irritated as hell from her dodging his questions, but the next he found himself enjoying her endless surprises, and that sharp mind of hers. God help him, but he even took personal delight in all her different identities.

Voice dark with humor, Jack questioned, "What do you mean when you say your grandfather had an odd sense of humor? Generally, people only name things after food when they feel spiteful, not humorous."

Aubergine looked up again and Jack could see the hidden mirth in her dark eyes.

"Did you know that people once thought aubergines were poisonous?" she stopped to see him shake his head. "Well, they thought it's dark purplish color signified poison, so no one ate them. That is, until the Arabic people. Or was it the Chinese? Anyway, it was the French that actually named them Aubergines."

"I can see where the French fit in, but I don't see how your grandfather does?" replied Jack.

"My grandpa's favorite vegetable was the Aubergine." explained Aubergine as if that would explain it all. Jack simply gave her a blank look.

"He said it looked poisonous, but tasted heavenly." She stopped and smiled to herself. "When I was born, my grandpa took one look at me and said that I looked poisonous. But then, he told me that when I smiled up at him, he just knew that I was an angel on the inside."

Jack didn't know what to say. He was never good at these touchy feely situations. So, he patted her arm awkwardly and looked around the kitchen for a distraction.

But, the blasted woman must have sensed his unease, because she suddenly picked up a few oranges and asked him to peel them for her. Jack looked down at the oranges, and then back up to Aubergine. He narrowed his eyes a bit, but took the oranges wordlessly and began to peel them.

He didn't know how, but the woman managed to make him forget about his questions.

&&&

By the time Jack had finished peeling the oranges, Aubergine was already done with the sandwiches. She pulled up another stool and sat down next to Jack. They ate in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Aubergine actually appreciated the quietness. She took the opportunity to contemplate her next steps, while studying the pirate next to her.

Aubergine knew her number one priority was to find out where Perushka planned to have the bombs planted, but how?_ It's not like I have anything to go off of here_. Frustrated, Aubergine took to tapping her foot against the rungs of the stool.

&&&

Will walked into his kitchen to find his two houseguests eating in silence and looking quite at ease. He hesitated a bit at the door, and cleared his throat to get their attention. Both Jack and the girl turned to look at him. He smiled and asked Aubergine politely, "Do you mind if I speak to Jack in private, Lola?"

"Of course not. I was just thinking about retiring for the night." Aubergine stood up and gave the two men a dazzling smile. "Good night Will, Captain."

Will gave her a little bow, while Jack just gave her another weird look.

As soon as she disappeared from sight, Will turned to Jack and demanded, "Out with it Jack. What is it this time?"

Jack gave Will a wounded look and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about. I only came back to see you two kids, and yet, here you are accusing me of having an ulterior motive. Honestly, I'm hurt."

Will didn't say anything, but instead, gave him a serious look.

Jack frowned at that look. He hated that look. It always made him feel guilty for some reason.

"Fine. I confess. I came here hunting for another treasure. Happy?" scowled Jack.

Will burst out laughing. "Very. But, seriously now." Will fixed Jack with a solemn look. "You aren't here for Clairmont's fortune are you?"

Looking down his nose at him, Jack answered, "Why not? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Jack! Everybody is looking for his fortunes! It's not just pirates anymore. Everyday people and even the nobility have an interest in this man's fortune!"

"Is that so…" Jack was very interested in the treasure now. There was something Clairmont had that everyone wanted. Whatever it was, the extra competition just made Jack want it even more.

But what really made Jack eager to get the treasure was the fact that he had the advantage. And that advantage was Aubergine. The very same Aubergine that currently held the clues to the treasure—the very same Aubergine who was waiting for him in the guest bedroom.

&&&

Will had been very disturbed by the crazed look in Jack's eyes when he told him about Clairmont's fortune. He had seen that look once; when they were catching up with the Pearl during that storm. He sincerely hoped that Jack would take heed of his word and be careful.

There were people who would do anything to get that treasure.

**Outside the Kitchen door, The Turner's home**

Aubergine had honestly meant to go to bed, but somehow she ended up just outside the kitchen doorway, in a crouching position. On a whim, she had decided to stay and listen in on the conversation Will and the pirate were having.

So far, she gathered that the scrap of paper she had found, led to some fortune that everyone wanted. Finding that useful, Aubergine stored that information away for later use. Shifting a bit, she strained to hear the next part.

There was a period of silence before she heard Will ask another question.

"So, Jack. How did you meet Lola? She seems very… sweet."

Aubergine heard a short chuckle before the pirate answered. "Sweet, eh? I actually met her at a tavern." Aubergine raised her eyebrows at this. "Aye. Best two shillings I ever spent on a whore."

What Aubergine heard next was a lot of coughing and choking noises (presumably coming from Will). Then, "You what! She's a- Jack, you found her- oh my god, Elizabeth is going to shoot me!"

"Calm down whelp! I was just funning with ye! She's not a whore, she's shipwrecked. In fact, just off the coast near here. Here, have some rum. It'll calm yer nerves."

Aubergine almost laughed herself. _The poor boy, having to put up with that man, and a very pregnant wife! But, I wonder where the pirate got the rum? _

Aubergine listened a little longer before deciding that they were done with the exciting topics. She silently made her way to the guest room and slipped in.

Once inside, she noticed a large bed on one side, and a smaller bed on the other. She made her way over to the smaller bed and slowly sat down on it. It was soft and it smelled heavenly. Aubergine took off her boots, making sure everything inside them was well hidden, and made to get under the covers when Jack walked in.

Not bothering to look around the room, he walked over to a small stand and started to undress. First his boots… then the coat… the hat followed shortly afterwards… and then his sash and belt with his weapons.

Aubergine couldn't resist. It was a riveting sight, watching him undress. With the removal of each article of clothing, more and more of his deliciously golden skin was revealed. Her eyes were glued to his perfect form as he slowly took off his vest and shirt, and a perfectly sculpted back was exposed. The candles in the room highlighted his already deeply tanned skin and gave him a sensuous glow. She watched his lithe body move about, and felt a tingling run down her spine.

From what she had seen so far, the man's form was nothing short of perfection.

Having had her fair share of men, Aubergine was no longer daunted by half naked men. But, her distracted mind did register that the pirate was about to show a whole lot more than she was ready for.

Giving his body one last ravenous once-over, Aubergine cleared her throat and calmly addressed the nearly nude Captain before her. "As much as I appreciate the view, Captain, I do have to protest against the removal of any more clothing."

Jack turned around with a surprised look on his face, and replied with faux innocence, "Why, Aubergine luv, I didn't know you were still awake!"

For a moment, Aubergine almost believed his wide-eyed, innocent look. But it was the mischievous twinkle in those eyes that gave him away.

_The poor, delusional man! He thinks he can actually con me? _Aubergine gave Jack a sugary sweet smile… one that progressively turned into a seductive pout. "Of course I'm still awake! I was waiting for you to come back. We have lots to… discuss."

She patted the spot next to her on the bed and gave him her come-hither eyes.

With that combo, what man could resist?

&&&

Jack couldn't seem to breathe. Or move for that matter. In just four sentences, the wench on the bed had managed to take away his control over the situation.

He had planned to knock her off balance a bit, convince her to give him the clues she had, and then seal the deal with some… intimate activities, but that was all shot to hell.

_Gah! Just look at her, sitting there all smug and devious like! With that… sultry… attractive… pout…_

And like that, Jack caved and went to her. Drawn in like a moth to a flame, like a bee to a flower, like a pirate to his treasure.

&&&

Aubergine gave herself a mental pat on the back as Jack made his way over to her. She knew what he wanted, and she was prepared to make a deal. Knowing what she had to do, she allowed him to pull her close to his warm body as he sat down.

_Come on Aubergine. It's just like all the other assignments. Make him an offer he can't refuse. _

She turned to the pirate and slowly wound an arm around his neck. Her other hand trailed up his chest and traced little patterns directly over his heart. Bringing her face close to his, she looked him in the eyes as she softly whispered her conditions against his lips.

"I know what you want, Captain. But, are you willing to agree to my terms in order to get it?"

&&&

God, it was cruel the way she moved so slowly! They way she pressed her self against him just so, and how she wound her arm so sweetly around his neck. Oh, and those busy little fingers of hers! Jack was just about ready to pounce on her to end this sweet torture, when he noticed her head moving closer to his.

Eagerly anticipating what he expected to be a searing kiss, Jack closed his eyes and leaned in to Aubergine. His eyes opened when he felt her stop… just short of his waiting lips.

He almost groaned from pure frustration, but he was interrupted by a breathy query. He could practically feel the words roll off her tongue and onto his lips as she coyly asked, "I know what you want, Captain. But, are you willing to agree to my terms in order to get it?"

…And the cold, hard truth sank in. She had played him. Turned his own situation against him, and very nearly got away with it.

Oh, but she was a sly one.

Nonetheless, Jack decided to pay along with her little game. If only to see just how far they could carry this. Slowly brushing his lips across hers as he moved his mouth to her ear, he husked, "Darlin', I'd do _anythin'_ to get what I want. Anythin'." He emphasized that last point with a small nip to her ear lobe.

Jack immediately felt the little hand in his hair clench when he nipped her, but a moment later it stilled again. Smiling lecherously against her neck, he slipped a hand underneath Aubergine's shirt, and traced lazy circles on her lower back. He heard a small sigh escape her, and continued with his onslaught.

"Aubergine, luv, what was it ye said about me agreein' to yer terms?"

But before Aubergine could answer, the booming echo of cannon fire and rifles being fired rang through the air.

* * *

**AN: I'm back my darlings, and I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	7. Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, so don't sue. Por favor. **

**AN: I'm back, after my extremely long break from fanfiction and POTC. I'm all refreshed and brimming with new plot lines, so get ready for some serious writing! (not really, but it sounds good) So where did we leave off last time?**

**Oh yeah.**

* * *

**Small Bed, The Turner's home**

"Oh my God." Muttered Aubergine.

"I know." Jack groaned.

"Oh my God!"

"A bit too early to be screamin' darling. But, I like the enthusiasm."

Aubergine, paying no mind to the pirate's mindless banter, scrambled off his lap and made her way to the window. From there she could see distant flashes of light and with each firing of the cannons, the window pane vibrated beneath her fingers.

But it wasn't the cannon fire that caught her attention, it was the small popping noises accompanying the booming. She recognized those as standard semi- automatics. And there was no way they had those in this time period.

Despite the booming of the cannons and the aroused pirate she left on the bed, Aubergine couldn't help but muse over the recent incidents in her life. Getting sent back in time and having the bad guys practically fall right into her lap? What kind of practical joke was this?

"Come back to Jack, sweetheart. We don't need to worry about those cannons. They aren't the _Pearl's_." Tempted the husky voice.

But it was no use. Aubergine was already dressed.

"I can't, I have to go. I left something very important back at the fort. You stay and rest. I'll be back soon." And with that, she leapt out the window.

The half aroused, Jack just sat and cursed. Then he got up and scrambled to get his clothes on. He couldn't believe he was following her. If she wanted to get killed in the crossfire then he should just let her.

But a nagging voice in his head told him to go after her.

Sighing, Jack blew out the candle and slipped out the window as well.

* * *

**Behind a small boat, Port Royal Beach**

Aubergine couldn't believe it. There was no way.

She blinked once. Then again. And then once more. But the figures before her were still there and still moving. There was a small battle going on around her, but all she could focus on was the ring of thick-necked men shooting off their automatic weapons. They wore dark camo, ski masks, and combat boots, but the most striking thing about them was the small emblem on their left shoulders. It was them.

&&&

Jack walked up on the scene and could immediately tell that this wasn't just an ordinary fight. The fort was firing its cannons at a small band of men further down on the banks. But, as far as he could tell, the cannon fire wasn't doing much good. The small group of men seemed unhurt by the cannon fire

There was also a strange commotion coming from them. It was a constant popping and thudding. Jack knew the sound of firing pistols and what he heard right now sounded was not a pistol firing. But that's what was strange. There were shots coming from them, but no signs of their source.

Even though the army outnumbered the men on the beach, Jack could tell that the Commodore was not going to win this battle.

* * *

**Behind a small boat, Port Royal Beach**

Jack had found Aubergine— behind a rotting boat in the midst of cannon fire and unseen shots. He couldn't believe that she had been stupid enough to risk her life for something she left behind.

He crept up behind her and cautiously tapped her on the arm.

She spun around immediately, and fixed him a surprised look.

&&&

How on Earth? How on Earth did the half drunk pirate find her? It was chaos everywhere, and yet he had found her.

Damn. Maybe her luck was running out.

All she needed to do was get one of those guys by himself and make him talk, but there was the pirate next to her now. How was she supposed to question the man in front of the pirate? Ugh. Her life was so complicated sometimes.

Annoyed, she gave him her meanest look. She hoped he would get lost before she missed her opportunity.

But, stupid man that he was, he didn't leave. Instead, he was edging closer and closer to her.

"Are ye daft woman? What the hell are you doing here? Are you _trying_ to get killed?" His hot whisper brushed against her ear.

"No, I'm not daft. I'm looking for something I lost. And no, I'm not suicidal."

"Well you have an odd way of trying to stay alive! Just— hurry up and find it." He growled.

They were silent after that. Aubergine was watching for the opportunity to strike, and Jack was just watching her.

There was another round of cannon fire and the group of men in dark suits sprang apart to dodge the lead ball. One jumped particularly close to their hiding spot. That's when Aubergine suddenly sprang into action. She leapt up from her crouched position and launched herself at him.

Jack half rose himself, waving his hands about in a frenzied manner, trying to get Aubergine's attention.

"No— come back! Don't do that! Ugh— stupid."

She was a blur of movements and Jack couldn't see what she was doing, but she suddenly appeared with the unconscious man.

"Come on. Help me get him over there."

Jack stared at her but then grabbed a shoulder and together they dragged the man over to a group of big rocks.

Aubergine knelt down next to the man and slapped him a bit. Amazingly enough, the man started to come to. He looked up at the two of them and opened his mouth to yell out a warning. But before he could utter a single sound, Aubergine's hand covered his mouth.

"Not a word. Or else my pirate friend here will start cutting off fingers. Capiche?"

The man glared at Jack, eyeing the cutlass strapped to his side and nodded.

"Good." She turned to Jack then. "Jack, will you go stand guard? Make sure no one comes over here."

&&&

Jack mumbled and grumbled as he made sure no one noticed them. He couldn't believe he was taking orders from her. Unbelievable! Who did the chit think she was? He was the Captain here. The one with the experience. Yet here he was, doing guard duty.

He was still crabby about the indignity of taking orders from a woman when she appeared next to him. He opened his mouth to give her a good set down when she interrupted.

"They left didn't they?" She nodded towards the spot where the band of men stood a while ago.

"Aye."

She swore softly. "I thought so. Help me get him up. We need to go after them soon and we need him."

Jack had had enough of taking her orders. He stood his ground and glared at her. "No. Not until you answer some questions."

Aubergine turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you want to know?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about why you suddenly had to get to the port where there was a fight going on? One that didn't involve us. Or how about what this 'thing' that you lost is? I don't like risking my neck for nothing."

Jack finished and fixed her with a dangerous look.

"It's not nothing. In fact, it's the very thing that you're after. The document that I mentioned before— I left it here at the fort. I had to come back for it! Why do you think those men were here?" She gave him an imploring look. "Jack, they took it. That's why they left."

Jack noticed that this was the first time she had called him by his name. It sounded nice. But, now wasn't the time to dwell on that. Some one had stolen _his_ map. Bloody hell.

"And what do you propose we do now?" he asked her.

"We go after it. We have one of their guys. He knows where they're going."

&&&

Thirty minutes later, Aubergine and Jack and their captive tumbled onto Will's back porch. The noise must have alerted Will because the door opened moments later. His handsome face was lined with worry.

"Jack! Lola! Where have you two been? Commodore Norrington came by a few minutes ago and demanded to search the house. He was sure that the two of you would be here. In fact, so did we! Where were you?" By now, Will had also noticed the new addition to their party. "And who is that?"

"Will, please, I'll answer all of your questions inside." Aubergine hoped she could piece together a story convincing enough. This was getting complicated.

&&&

Once inside, Will and Elizabeth were once again sitting opposite of Jack and Aubergine. They had tied up their captive in Will's basement and were now sipping tea.

Aubergine cleared her throat. "Will, Elizabeth, I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble. It's just that I had to retrieve something I left at the fort. Something very special to me— my mother's locket! And when I heard the fighting sounds, I knew I had to go tonight! The fight would have distracted everyone— it was my only chance. Please understand. I didn't mean for the Commodore to come and cause you trouble. I-I had no idea that he would suspect you in our disappearance. I'm so sorry."

For added credibility, Aubergine made herself sniffle and cry a bit.

At this, Elizabeth burst into tears. "Oh! No, we're sorry sweetheart! We aren't angry; in fact, we expected a visit from the Commodore sooner or later. We were just so worried about you two!"

Will and Jack looked distinctly uncomfortable at that moment. There were two teary women in the room and they had no clue what to do.

It was Jack that finally broke the silence. "Uh… right. Well, we're off. Thank you Will for your bailing us out of jail, as always. And thank you Elizabeth, for letting us stay. Till next time? Ta."

And with that, Jack stood up and grabbed Aubergine. They were half way to the basement when Will voice rang out.

"Wait! Why don't you stay the night? You can leave in the morning."

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Will interrupted. "Besides, Norrington will be watching the waters very closely. Even the _Pearl_ won't get by unnoticed."

Jack looked ready to argue, but it was Aubergine who accepted the night's stay. They could leave at dawn.

* * *

**Rowboat, Water way to the Pearl**

"I still don't understand why we had to lie to Will and Elizabeth. I trust them. They would have kept our secret."

"I know, but it's to keep them safe. The less they know, the better. But, what are you going to tell your men? Won't they wonder why there are two new additions?"

"You let me worry about that, and you worry about getting the location of the map."

At that, both Jack and Aubergine looked at the man sitting between them.

"I wonder how you'll get him to talk?"

Aubergine raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You let me worry about that, and you worry about getting us safely to your ship."

Even Jack had to grin at his words being thrown back at him.

* * *

**Bilges, The Black Pearl**

It took all of 7 minutes to get the man (Joe Mallard) to talk. It really was too simple. A few threats, a few punches and he was spilling it all. How they had arrived just that night, getting caught trying to steal a ship, the fight, _the bombs_…

"Where are they taking the bombs?" demanded Aubergine.

All he could do was tremble and stutter for a few moments, but then:

"T-T-They're going to D.C. first."

* * *

**The Captain's Quarters, The Black Pearl**

He couldn't believe he was taking orders from her again! As soon as they got on the ship, she demanded he put her in a private room to question the man. He wasn't sure why he said yes, but he did.

Something was seriously wrong with him.

He was just getting up to get a bottle of rum when a knock sounded.

"Come in."

Jack turned around with a fresh bottle and saw Aubergine walk in. He nodded at Gibbs, who then closed the door and left.

"Rum?" he offered.

Aubergine declined and watched while Jack sat back down with his feet up. She stood across the table and patiently waited, while Jack stared at her.

After minutes of silence, Aubergine finally spoke. "They're headed for the Americas. Near the Colonies."

His response was merely a nod and another swig from the bottle. Clearly he wasn't in a talkative mood. She wondered if she had offended him somehow?

"May I sit down… Captain Sparrow?" asked Aubergine.

Jack made a sweeping gesture that meant she should sit. But when she sat, he stood.

He made his way over to her, slowly, with calculated steps. He avoided her questioning look, and slowly walked behind her chair.

He bent over her shoulder and carefully tipped his bottle of rum over her shoulder. He watched as a drop of the liquid fell from the mouth of the bottle and onto her creamy skin.

Aubergine didn't dare move an inch.

The room suddenly felt stifling, the candles were too bright, and the Captain was too close…

She wanted to move, but she couldn't. She felt glued to the spot. Aubergine held her breath and waited for his next move.

Little by little, Jack bent his head toward the bared flesh and licked up the drop of rum. But he didn't stop there. He made little circles using his tongue, and dragged it up the smooth column of her neck. He planted a kiss behind her ear, and started to nibble on her ear lobe.

Jack heard Aubergine gasp.

Motivated by her sharp intake of air, he released her ear and blew air on it. He felt her shiver.

Jack leaned in closer and whispered, "We never finished our negotiation."

* * *

Hahaha! I make you wait months and months and I leave you with that ending. Surely I'm not that evil you say. Oh, but I am!

**Review!**

* * *

**RunawayPirate: **haha, I loved the ending of the last chapter! I love cliffies!** InTooDepp: **Thank You! I love comments like yours!** Lady Anarane: **Ah… the complexities of the human nature. I enjoy playing around with that in my characters.** Mysterious-muse: **I think seduction livens things up, don't you:) **A Depp Girl: **Thanks so much! **DinoGirl15: **I like Aubergine too. And thank you for the kind review! I love new reviewers!** Canuckboi: **thank you!** Lizlol123: **Yes! I've successfully made someone an addict to my story! Thank You!** Caribbean-mama: **Thanks for the review. It was like a virtual kick in the butt to start writing again. 


End file.
